


Правильная позиция

by Nati



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Виноваты во всём этом были слишком крепкое вино и любовь Артура к спорам. Хотя сам король считал, что виноват во всём был, конечно, сэр Уильям, потому что а кто же ещё.





	Правильная позиция

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды King Arthur: Legend of the Sword.   
> Прочитать его можно [здесь](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/~fk-2017/p213641607.htm?oam#more2)

Артур был хорошим королём – и никто не мог бы сказать обратного. Он был честным и благородным, всегда старался прислушиваться к своему народу и помогать ему во всём. Он любил своих людей, а они в ответ искренне любили его.

Артур был хорошим воином – умелым в достаточной степени, чтобы не прятаться за спинами своих рыцарей, чтобы стоять во главе своей армии и быть действительно лидером на поле боя, а не в королевском шатре где-то в тылу.

Артур был хорошим другом – всегда помнил о тех, кто ему помогал, никогда не отказывал им в ответной помощи, окружал себя преданными людьми и был предан им в ответ, не смотрел на социальный статус и водил дружбу как с благородными рыцарями, так и с крестьянами.

Артур был хорош во всём, кроме стрельбы из лука, а научиться этому хотел неимоверно и прямо вот сейчас. В основном потому, что надо уметь владеть оружием дальнего боя, но на самом деле из-за своего учителя, который ускользающе улыбался и всякий раз с неизменной вежливостью опускал своего короля ниже замковых подвалов. И добавлял при этом учтиво-саркастичное «милорд».

Милорд с переменным успехом хотел то врезать ему по зубам, то вдарить луком промеж ног. Но вместо этого только ругался про себя (а зачастую и вслух) и продолжал учиться.

И дёрнул его чёрт вообще во всё это ввязаться.

Виноваты во всём этом были слишком крепкое вино и любовь Артура к спорам. Хотя сам король считал, что виноват во всём был, конечно, сэр Уильям, потому что а кто же ещё. Именно он, подтверждая своё прозвище, скользко облизывал кайму бокала (хотя это к делу не относилось совсем никак, уточнение так и лезло в голову Артуру, хоть что ты с ним делай) и подначивал молодого короля. Ну или это был сэр Ланселот. Или сэр Тристан – особо разницы нет, потому что по итогам Артур громогласно заявил, что владеет мечом лучше всех собравшихся. Сэр Уильям разумеется с ним не согласился – он вообще редко когда с ним соглашался, – после чего Артур немедленно вызвал его на поединок (не чести, слава богам, а всего лишь дружеский), по результатам которого победитель может пожелать всё что угодно, и проигравший исполнит.

Артур был уверен в своей победе, потому что как же иначе.

И тем неожиданнее оказалось обнаружить себя лежащим на земле с тонким остриём у горла. Это был полный провал по всем фронтам, и Артур уже заранее представлял, какие извращённые желания могут возникнуть у Скользкого Билла, но, как честный рыцарь и вообще мужик, слово своё сдержать был намерен.

Скользкий сэр Уильям волей победителя пожелал обучать короля стрельбе из лука – чем удивил Артура, ожидавшего чего угодно, но не этого, до крайности.

Теперь, впрочем, он понял, какой это был коварный план по тонкому издевательству.

Артур, как оказалось, любил ближний бой, а на дальний у него буквально не хватало выдержки. Стоять и ловить ветер, просчитывая траекторию полёта стрелы со всякими поправками, было скучно, долго и бесполезно. В правильную стойку встать тоже никак не получалось – по крайней мере по словам Билла. По словам Билла он вообще был косоруким кривоглазым идиотом (хотя это скорее по взглядам Билла, Артур сам за него додумал, потому что смотрел на него сэр Уильям очень красноречиво).

— Милорд, вы стоите так, словно хотите не стрелу в мишень пустить, а луком в неё кинуть, — улыбнулся Билл, расхаживая рядом.

— Сейчас я эту стрелу пущу в тебя, — огрызнулся Артур.

— И промахнетесь даже с двух шагов, — тут же отозвался Билл и добавил это своё издевательское, — милорд.

— С двух шагов стрелой я могу в тебя просто ткнуть, — повернулся к нему Артур. — Так что ты бы поосторожнее с высказываниями.

— Иначе вы закуёте меня в цепи в подземельях, милорд? — улыбнулся Билл и, когда Артур уже был почти готов подтвердить, что именно так он и сделает, продолжил: — Вы неправильно стоите, поэтому и лук у вас под наклоном. Стрелой вы скорее себе ногу прострелите, чем в мишень попадёте.

— И как я… — начал Артур, но не закончил, потому что Билл подошёл сзади и решительно схватил его за бёдра. — И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь?

— По-моему, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Билл, — я ставлю вас в правильную позицию. А по-вашему, милорд?

 _«По-моему,_ — хотел сказать ему Артур, — _ты сейчас получишь луком в глаз, а потом ногой по яйцам, если не перестанешь трогать мои»._

Сказал, впрочем, совершенно другое:

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня милордом, и я всегда буду обращаться к тебе «его высокоблагородие сэр Уильям». И даже указ специальный издам, чтобы вообще все к тебе так обращались.

Билл тихо рассмеялся и сильнее надавил Артуру на бёдра, заставляя изменить положение ног. Потом провёл рукой выше, по животу, груди и, наконец, пробежался пальцами по плечами и предплечьям, ставя его руки в правильную позицию.

— Вот теперь – стреляй, — шепнул Билл ему в ухо.

Артур выстрелил. Стрела хоть и не попала в яблочко, но мимо мишени не пролетела, что уже был явный плюс, но Артуру было как-то совершенно не до этого, потому что как раз в этот момент он отбрасывал лук куда-то в сторону, а сам разворачивался, чтобы прижать эту скользкую сволочь хоть к чему-нибудь. Например к стене, отличный вариант, они с этого начали, этим продолжили и вообще, кажется, только так и могут общаться.

Билл улыбался, и эта улыбка выводила Артура из себя примерно так же, как и он сам – сразу и бесконтрольно. Да и выглядел сэр Уильям вежливо и учтиво, будто бы это не он тут стоял прижатый к стене, пока король пытался развязать ему штаны, до которых ещё нужно было добраться.

— Запрещу нахрен всю эту высокую, блядь, моду при дворе, — сквозь зубы ругался Артур. — Чтобы никаких заклёпок, завязок и прочей хрени.

— Ну что же вы, милорд, так категоричны, — усмехнулся Билл, совершив бёдрами восхитительное волнообразное движение, на мгновение прижавшись пахом к руке Артура. — Пожалейте тех, кто не спит с королём, им же хочется быть красивыми. Чтобы спать с королём.

Артур на мгновение замер, а потом расхохотался, представив себе сэра Бедивера или сэра Персиваля, которые специально выбирают по утрам лучшую одежду, чтобы попасть к нему в постель.

— Пожалей короля, — усмехнулся Артур. — Ему вполне хватает одного рыцаря в постели.

Билл хмыкнул, а потом двумя быстрыми и почти незаметными движениями развязал и свои штаны, и штаны Артура, приникая поцелуем к его шее. Тот низко застонал и снова толкнул Билла к стене, стирая с его губ извечную улыбку жадным глубоким поцелуем. Штаны, больше ничем не удерживаемые, свободно съехали вниз, но этого всё равно было мало, очень мало. Артур дёрнулся было снять с Билла всё остальное, но тот прервал его, легко увернувшись и толкнув к стене. А потом опустился на колени.

Артур застонал и ощутимо приложился затылком о камень, потому что минет в исполнении Скользкого Билла – зрелище редкое и очень-очень сильно выжигающее.

— Если тебя так завело зрелище меня и лука, то я буду учиться стрелять всю оставшуюся жизнь, — прохрипел Артур. — Ну или пока член поднимается, потом как-то бессмысленно.

— А как же тёплые объятия и нежные поцелуи? — хмыкнул Билл.

Артур опустил голову, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает о тёплых объятиях и нежных поцелуях со своими скользкими рыцарями, но поймал стратегически неверный момент: Билл как раз взял его член в руку и провёл по нему языком, не отрывая взгляда от короля. Потом медленно, будто издеваясь, провёл языком ещё раз, ещё, и поцеловал головку лёгким целомудренным поцелуем.

— Убью, — пообещал Артур.

— Ну разумеется, — подтвердил Билл, и наконец взял его член в рот до конца.

Иногда Артур думал, что из них двоих именно Билл рос в борделе, где и получал жизненно необходимые навыки. Билл сосал так профессионально, как ни одна шлюха не умела – хотя дело могло быть и в том, что шлюхи зарабатывали этим деньги, а вот Билл делал это явно из любви к искусству и своему королю. Артур тоже умел, всё-таки он вырос там, где этим промышляли все жители, но своё мастерство оценивал гораздо ниже (хотя, опять же, Билл не жаловался), а вот сэр Уильям, рыцарь круглого стола, советник короля и благородный лорд мог дать фору кому угодно.

У Артура так и чесались руки запустить пальцы в волосы Билла, схватить его за затылок и задать свой темп – быстрей, сильнее, глубже, – но он знал, что за это его отлучат от вожделенного рта. Билл был настоящей сволочью и сам решал с какой скоростью, с каким нажимом и на какую глубину. Он то вбирал член до самого корня, то облизывал его, то посасывал головку, то вообще принимался покрывать лёгкими поцелуями. То сжимал в руках мошонку, то нежно её поглаживал и массировал. То доводил Артура почти до оргазма, то пережимал основание члена и не давал сорваться.

В общем – был настоящей сволочью, которую Артур ненавидел и любил одновременно.

— Я тебя убью, потом оживлю, и снова убью, — прохрипел Артур, сжимая в кулаках собственную рубаху.

Билл только рассмеялся, посылая горловые вибрации, что заставило Артура выгибаться от прошивающего всё тела удовольствия. Он с ним играл, потому что знал – король в таком положении не сделает ему ничего, даже слова не скажет. Он мучил – и это была сладкая пытка, сладкая, долгая, от которой поджимались пальцы на ногах и сводило все мышцы. Это всегда продолжалось ровно столько, сколько хотел сам Билл, но Артур знал, когда наступит конец. Тогда, когда он сам уже мало что соображал, а Билл тянулся свободной рукой, которой не сжимал его яйца, к своему члену и начинал быстро дрочить, вот прямо как сейчас. В этот момент можно было уже запустить руки в его волосы и прижать к себе – они оба держались на самом краю. Артур всегда любил этот момент, очень любил, потому что теперь ему было позволено делать вообще всё, что угодно, чем он активно и пользовался: схватил Билла за затылок, привлёк к себе и не позволил отстраняться, чувствуя, как тот посылает гортанные стоны, которые через член каким-то исключительно волшебным образом отдавались прямо под закрытыми веками. А потом их обоих сотрясало от оргазма, и это, чёрт возьми, было самое лучшее, что могло придумать мироздание.

Билл легко поцеловал Артура в бедро, будто бы за что-то благодаря, и ловко поднялся. Артур немного завидовал его грации – сам он после секса не отличался такой быстротой реакций. Но зависть эта была ленивая и фоновая, потому что сложно вообще чувствовать что-то, кроме сытого удовольствия, когда мозги, кажется, вообще отключались в самом начале.

— Вы же понимаете, что мы с вами будем тренироваться, пока вы окончательно не научитесь стрелять? — спросил Билл, отряхивая и поправляя одежду, словно после прогулки, и добавил: — Милорд.

Артур хмыкнул, даже не пытаясь выглядеть менее похожим на человека, которому недавно отсосали. Все тренировки и совещания с сэром Уильямом давно проходили по известному шаблону и заканчивались всегда одинаково.

— Ну так я же сказал – буду тренироваться, пока член поднимается. А как только научусь стрелять, будем вместе учиться метать копья. Ну или ещё чему-нибудь.

Возражений, естественно, не поступило.


End file.
